


也许在另一个世界（我们能在一起）

by AbigailAppleby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1/early season 2, Angst, ArthurPendragon-Freedom, Boys In Love, Camelot, Fluff, Heartbreak, KingArthur-Freedom, M/M, Merthur-Freedom, Mutual Pining, Pain, Pining, Post-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Set in late season, just a bit of fluff, mutual love, no happy ending, requied love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: 已加冕的王子Arthur，是Camelot王室的继承人。他总是无休止地亲吻着他的仆人Merlin，并且对此不做出任何解释。尽管Merlin的魔法救了他们无数次，尽管他和Arthur注定将成就一番伟业，但他从未告诉过王子这一事实，他怎么能？因此他选择服侍王子，让他自己看起来像一个老实的仆从。但Merlin就是不能和Arthur在一起，不论他多么想要这么做。可是谁该去把这个消息告诉Arthur呢？
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merthur
Kudos: 5





	也许在另一个世界（我们能在一起）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuidditchNerd99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchNerd99/gifts).
  * A translation of [Perhaps in Another Universe (We Could Have Been Together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744521) by [QuidditchNerd99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchNerd99/pseuds/QuidditchNerd99). 



> 嗨大家好，我真的很想Merlin和Arthur在一起，但是这篇文章有些偏向于有它自主的走向了。然后，同时这也是一篇凌晨一点的碎碎念，我为我所犯下的任何的拼写错误和文章错误所道歉——或许换种话说这整篇文章就完完全全是一个垃圾。如果你们找到了任何错误，请告诉我！总之，我想尽快更高兴地写出新作品

It started out……好吧， Merlin会说这事很简单，或许它们令人困惑、复杂迷离、晦涩难懂但总也比过他现当下所承受的处境好。他身陷困境，无法向Gaius、Gwen甚至于是Arthur诉说。(但老天啊，他的确是想要和Arthur谈谈—— 也许他们私下面谈是更好的方式) 。他就快被逼疯了; 衣服和皮肤摩擦发出的最轻微的声音也使他起疑，怀疑四周是否有人跟踪自己； 在没有检查他的房间、喝下一瓶强效药剂的情况下，他甚至不能安眠入睡。这导致他的眼皮不住地抽搐，一定程度上的笨手笨脚和健忘，甚至Arthur都注意到了这一点。

*********************************************一周前***********************************************

“我清理完马厩，把地板擦洗干净，磨光你的盔甲。噢！然后我还发现一只耗子鬼鬼祟祟地藏在你房间里，尽管我才不会再给你做一次饭。天哪，那可不是什么令人感到高兴的经历。还记得吃老鼠肉那次码？你脸上的表情——如果我没有遭受被迫吃老鼠肉的迫害我可能会因此而笑上好几天。不过，这可没有脸上挨熟过头的食物砸的感觉糟。是谁扔的土豆呢？我发誓我的脸肯定淤青了——如果没有破皮——那就有一个——”

“Merlin，你能闭上嘴吗？” Camelot的王储用一种饱含包含愤慨恼怒的语调打断了男仆漫无边际的抱怨。 

“对不起陛下，我深深地道歉。我保证我不会再多说一个词。我对冒犯到您真的感到很抱歉，陛下。如果这有任何我能做的事…… 就是我保证我会变得安静，哎呀。我现在应该变得安静。再说一次，我表示深厚的——” Merlin突然被打断， 王储用比之前更友好但是更粗鲁的方式接近他。

嘴唇上传来的柔软的触感使Merlin吃惊地哑言闭口。这是一个简短的轻啄; 如果这是你想要的话，在这种感觉结束之前可以这么说。他哑口无言，他盯着Arthur，想要寻求一个解释但他没法说出口。金发男子没有说话，而是再次弯下腰更轻柔地吻了Merlin的唇作为对他无声询问的回答。然后他绷直了身体，傲慢地瞥了一眼他的男仆，对家务事提出更多的要求。

“清洁干净这些窗帘，然后处理干净这些食物。噢，对了，Merlin？”

“怎么了？”发黑如鸦羽的男子回答道，他的心脏在他的胸膛中鼓动不停。

“等这些做完后，在回你自己的房间前，你可能得先帮我铺好床” Arthur用一种不屑一顾的口气说道仿佛什么都没有发生似的，就好像他们的那几个亲吻没有发生过一样，而这使Merlin的心碎声几近可闻。是的，对于Arthur来说，他只是一个低阶的、遵从于王子的仆人， 他在他的眼中并不认定为是传说中那个注定要保护Arthur的强大术师，注定要成就伟业的那人。也正是因为这一点，Merlin所做的就是事事遵从于王子的命令。不可进行诙谐的打趣，不可公然抗争法则或是对它不敬，也不可吐露心声。并且Merlin厌恶它。他厌恶它带给自己的那种耻辱感。他讨厌它是如何利用这一点让他感到恶心的。并且，他对降临在自己身上的不公却并不能发声。这是他最憎恶的一点。 

他的声音颤栗，他唯一能说的便是; “马上，陛下”他感到自己的胃袋一阵病态地翻腾，就像他好像吃了一百只老鼠和柠檬一般。 他强制性将那些讨人厌的词句驱除脑外。也许在一个不同的平行世界中他们能够变得平等。也许他就能告诉Arthur他拥有魔法的秘密，而不用畏惧 火刑的存在。他们可以成为最好的朋友，比任何人都要亲密——尽管这个世界中Arthur也待Merlin如朋友，但对他来说他仍然只是个仆人。还有确实，Arthur的确偏袒巫师，甚至有几件了不起的壮举，他对待Merlin的也许也不像是对待一个仆人，但它绝不能算得上是绝对平等。尽管Merlin知道他有一个像国王Uther Pendragon一样讨厌的父亲，而在他的一生中，又几乎没有一个人或朋友不是为了金钱、权力或地位而操纵他，因此这对于Arthur来说，真正地表现地像个朋友的确有些困难——这就使得他们的友谊像一种单一的不对等关系，他可以向Merlin索求任何东西，并且可以不断地辱骂他而不受到一点责罚——在Camelot的整个朝廷上嘲笑他，让他人嘲笑他甚至把他的成功归功于是自己 (尽管他的理智告诉他不能这样做，因为这后果意味他将面临着死亡，就如Arthur不知道这是Merlin的魔法所为一样——但他真的渴望有人知道他拥有神奇的能力，而不是被当成普通的一般人)并且Merlin从这段友谊得无所获。这是不公平的。而现在，Arthur 亲吻他了，他玩弄他的感情。在某个瞬间凝视着他，仿佛他是他的整个世界，下一秒，就让他去处理完家务事。而Merlin恨极了自己在那时是如此虚弱，甚至想要回吻。

另外一件突发事件——–他更愿意这样称它——发生在两天后。这时间足够让Merlin相信王储对此并无其他意思，但不足以让Merlin忘记它， 让他停止在脑子里一遍又一遍地想它。

沿着走廊向下走去，在他去清扫马厩的路上(多么令人吃惊—— 才怪呢)一只有力的手掌坚定地紧紧握住他的手腕，利用惯性把他旋着扯到黑漆漆的凹壁中 。即使是黑漆漆的环境也不能遮蔽Arthur金发的闪亮。  
“Arthur, 什——” 年轻的法师再次被打断，这一次的亲吻更加深入，时间持续地也更长。温热的嘴唇包裹着他的，他们的冲动因这突如其来的服务而明晰。 但当这个过程一发生后，Arthur就把他推回了走廊上然后消失了，法师待在原地目瞪口呆，无法跟上他的节奏。

Wow，这个吻真是非常难以置信。尽管它让Merlin越来越想要他的陛下，但它也让他觉得自己非常肮脏。Arthur看待他就像看待廉价的炉渣。他不能拒绝事情的进展因为他是如此分心。他是Arthur可以以他的方式拥有的人，他是不可能推开Arthur的人，他看起来是如此可悲可悯。现在整理他的情绪是如此困难。一方面，他对于某一个特定的骑士的注意力有增无减,另一方面，羞耻、愤怒、恶心这些负面的情绪开始变得比他开心愉悦的情绪强烈地多。尽管他试图去遗忘它，Merlin知道他应该在他心碎前终止这样的行为。无论他是否终止这一切，不论它是什么，是现今还是过去累积的，他心中的疼痛和心碎已经多到足以将一个人杀死——或者让一个更虚弱的人——因剧烈的心跳而死去。

第三次则是Arthur出其不意地出现在Merlin自己的房间中。

当Gaius打开门时，轻轻的敲门声在这小房间中回荡着。Merlin躲在他自己的房间中，房门紧闭，但他仍能听到他们两人低低的对话声。 

“陛下” Gaius开口说，“很高兴见到你.”

“你也是，Gaius。Merlin在这儿吗？我有必要和他谈谈”

“当然，陛下。他就在他的卧室里。您需要我带路吗？”

“不，谢谢你，Gaius。我知道路。 今晚就这样吧。”

几声低沉的脚步声和试探性的敲门是他听到王储大步走入他房间前的唯一提示。他庆幸他那天早早地就把他的房间清理干净了，所有肉眼可见的魔法痕迹都被隐去。在他看到一绺金色的头发从门口探出来时他就站了起来，然后亚瑟突然冲进他怀里，他利用惯性把他们两人掼倒在床上，Merlin轻轻地叹了口气。噢，他们从未感觉如此棒。Arthur身体的重量压在他的身上——他的重量足够把Merlin压下去但又不会压坏他；有足够的肌肉压制住他但又不会过于庞大和不适。他们的身体贴在一起。Arthur的身体，嘴唇，手都压着他的，Merlin挣扎着不要释放出任何意外的魔法。Arthur松开了他覆盖在Merlin嘴上的唇，取而代之的是吮吸他的脖子。Merlin没法抑制发出柔和的呻吟，咒语完成了。他们从各自身上爬走了。 随着王子起身，Merlin显出温和的另一面，声音包含渴望与疼痛，年轻的Pendragon，Camelot的王储和继承人，溜走了，他大步走出了他的房间。离开了。气氛变得有些压抑。 

************************************************Present**************************************************

老实说，Merlin发誓他尽可能少地出现在Arthur面前，尽管王子要培养他身边毫无疑心的人，但Merlin现在与年轻的Pendragon面对面相处有些麻烦。要么他有家事要做——要么Arthur或者Gaius指派他去做事——–要么前者出去散步或者是因为其他原因和国王共进晚餐。现在，Arthur正在开会。Camelot的郊区有一些奇怪的野兽出没，他和他的骑士准备前去猎杀它们。因此，Merlin认为这是一个绝佳获取水源的时机，这样他就可以去抛光Arthur的锡制盔甲，它们钝的可怕。唉，当Merlin正要去军械库获取他的补给时，一只肌肉发达的手臂缠住了他的腰，把他推进了Arthur的卧室里然后重重地关上房门。 Merlin羞耻地幻想过的唇立刻降到他的唇上，就像一个口干舌燥的人遇到一口水井一般。Merlin设法把剩下的最后一点力气集中在自己身上，把王子推开。Arthur再次追踪他，法师用他最清晰、最有力的语调说话，希望对方停止他的行动。  
“Arthur，停下。现在就停下。”当尊贵的王子终于停下来时，他蓝色的双眼显示出震惊，Merlin 组织起他那些思维敏捷的想法，将一些争论的词句吐露出口 “听着，我们得谈谈” Arthur 抬起头将它转到一边，他坐在床上，开始倾听“我不知道你为什么这样做，但这必须终止。我不会再这样做了。这太让人受伤了。如果你想命令我继续像那样做或者做类似的事情，你可以另找一个仆人去玩弄。”

Arthur受伤的表情通过声音更加具象化地体现“这就是你认为我所做的事吗，Merlin？ 把你当作玩具玩弄？你真的认为你对我来说一文不值？”

“我……是的。是的，我是这样认为的，陛下。”

“而我一直在伤害你？对吗？”他提问道， 眼睛因为感情而闪闪发光。 Arthur低头看着他的袖口，摆弄这衬衣下摆; 这是Merlin第一次看见他如此伤心和不确定

“是的，陛下”

“噢，天哪，并且我从征求你的同意。它一直就没好过。Merlin”他奔向年轻人，准备拥手臂抱住Merlin，安慰他。但在Arthur的触碰中，法师退缩了，他脸上痛苦的表情被放大了十倍 “我做了什么？” 从那破碎痛苦的语调中可以清楚地听出这种恐惧。

“我……陛下，我应该早点说的。我对此表示抱歉”

“不，Merlin，你不应受到责备。你不需要向我道歉。我从未给过你说话的机会，对吗？”

“我并不介意接吻，陛下，说实话，我真的很喜欢它。 但它让我觉得自己是肮脏的，我为此感到羞耻。这让我感觉你把我看成一种随意的人，你可以对你的人做任何事，因为我看起来是那么的可悲和绝望。我知道我不是，但你对待我的方式让我觉得那就是你对我的看法。这我看起来有点可悲，像个廉价异端因此你就可以随时爱抚我。因为你拥有他们，并且不会因为你的行为而承担任何后果。”

就在那时， Arthur迫切地想要说些什么以证明Merlin并没有像他说的那般是个没用的废物。 “Merlin，我从未那样想过你。你是我见过的最聪明、最有趣、最诚实和最忠诚的人。我是你的朋友之一这个认知让我感到自豪。你是我身边的人之一。我可以信任和尊敬的人。 你是一个不畏惧任何危险、设身处地为我考虑的人，即使我处罚了你。 我的生活种需要有你存在，Merlin。我真的很抱歉我突然开始吻你，但我之前从未有过这样的感情经历，尽管我现在明白我的行为是错误的并且毫无缘由，但我知道，并且知道我已经爱上你有一段时间了。这是不争的事实，没有什么能改变这一点。如果你想要拥有我，我将会是你的”

泪水聚集在他的眼睛里、心情沉重，Merlin转过身面向金发骑士，不想说出他必须说出口的话语

“我也爱你，Arthur” Arthur脸上的笑容进一步地使Merlin更加心碎，但他知道这个时候他必须继续说下去。因为尽管他很想就此罢手，也许他们本可以进一步发展他们的关系，但它只会在不久之后破碎，这是他们之中任何一方都不能承受的后果“但对我们来说，没有什么‘永远幸福快乐’。我们不是总能得到我们想要的。在这种情况下，尽管我想要你，Arthur Pendragon，真的，我非常想，如果一段关系不会长久，我不能让我们中的任何一个人遭受将要发生的心碎和后果。” Arthur的脸上浮现出挫败的神情，这是一份破碎的爱，两人都开始低低抽泣。 “我不能站在你的身侧。并且在你说话之前我不会的，因为是的，我了解你，我将会。我不能拥有你的继承人，而你的王室家族会希望你有一个。这是你不可推脱逃避的责任。这不仅如此，但是和一个仆人在一起会让每个人双眉紧窦，我们有比成为Camelot流言蜚语的中心和潜在的愤怒还要庞大地多的命运。我很抱歉，Arthur。如果你想我可以终止我作为男仆的角色，但我不能这样做。我非常抱歉。但是请知道这一点；我爱你，Arthur Pendragon，非常爱，尽管这也使我非常心痛。并且我将尽我所能做任何事保护你。也许在另一个世界我们能够在一起，但不是这个世界。也不是现在。但你将成为我唯一的挚爱，而我也将永远为你而存在。但是现在……好吧，我能花几天重新整理我的思绪吗？对于我们来说，或许这是最好的选择。”在得到Arthur沉默的点头应允后，他溜出了房间。一句轻声的“我爱你” 溢出口，尽管当他关上房门，他还是听到了王子做出了与他相同的回应，他们的疼痛如镜相同地各自映射在两人身上。尽管如此，他们之间仍旧有一个模糊的连接点，他们的爱让他们变得更加强壮坚毅。他们是于对方心中存在的灵魂。他们已经紧紧缚结在一起，是交织在生命绣帏中的两根丝线。一枚硬币的两面。他们会好起来的；Merlin坚信这一点。

**Author's Note:**

> 芥原：翻后感：“爱的目的就是爱”（语出奥斯卡王尔德）


End file.
